Not Quite An Angel
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: based off of Josh Turner's long black train Andrew has a choice to make and his friends can not help him, what will he decide.....


Not Quite an Angel

By Andrewsblueangel

A touched by an angel story

This is my fanfic based on Josh Turner's Long Black Train all rights still belong to Martha Williamson ect ect and the wonderful singer as well...

Andrew was sitting on top of the long black train as if he didn't have a care in the world. The train chugged lazily through the beautiful country side its gentle lull putting him nearly to sleep as he sprawled on the hard surface to look up at the soft blue sky with its pillowly white clouds.

"Hey Andrew what a place to take a nap." said a gravely scary sounding voice just as he was about to close his eyes and doze off.

It was someone he didn't recognize right away but he definitely felt the evil and it frightened him.

"State your business. Friend or foe..."Andrew asked scrambling up and backing away from the man dressed in white but not quite an angel.

"I'm the engineer of this long black train. If you want to ride this train boy you have to choose a side. The names Bob and its up to you to decide whether I'm friend or foe..." He said and startled Andrew with his words.

Andrew cried out as the train went through a tunnel but he could see his last assignment the one he failed most miserably at.

Monica must hate him he thought, he'd let her down terribly and then he'd taken off and abandoned her.

He was a miserable friend he thought as he saw the little boy she'd had charge of ripped from her arms and kidnapped by his own father...after being unable to reunite them and sensing death in the air he taken off but he couldn't shake the words of the beautiful song Monica had found for him.

Now they played through his head as he fought to make the right choice, if only he could see Monica now he'd beg her forgiveness, instead all he saw was her angry face filled with tears as he ran away from her...

There's a long black train  
Coming down the line  
Feeding off the souls that are lost and crying  
Tails of sin only evil remains  
Watch out brother for that long Black Train

Look to the heavens  
You can look to the skies  
You can find redemption  
staring back into your eyes  
There is protection and there is  
peace the same burn in your ticket for that  
Long Black Train

cause there's victory in the lord I say  
Victory in the lord  
Cling to the father and his holy name  
and don't go riding on that long Black Train

There's a engine there on that Long Black Train  
making you wonder if your ride is worth the pain  
he's just a waitin' on your heart to say  
let me ride on that long black train

But you know there's victory in the lord I say  
victory in the lord  
Cling to the father and his holy name  
and don't go riding on that long Black Train

Well I can hear the whistle from a mile away  
it sounds so good  
but I must stay away  
that train is a beauty making everybody stare  
but its only destination is the middle of nowhere

But you know there's victory in the lord I say  
victory in the lord  
Cling to the father and his holy name  
and don't go ridin' on that long Black Train

I said cling to the father and his holy name and don't go ridin' on that black train  
yes watch out brother for that long black train  
the devils a ridin' that long black train.

Maybe in time she might be able to forgive him but would he forgive himself, God help me he prayed, what do I do now...

There was only silence as they came out of the dark tunnel and Bob was still standing there waiting. But he wasn't the only one waiting for Andrew to make the right choice...

Monica and Tess stood unseen by him but seen by Bob who caused Monica to tremble and stand closer to Tess...If only they could interfere but Tess knowing her thoughts shook her head...

They could only watch and wait and pray that Andrew would come back to the Father and them...

Two

Andrew stood watching the spot where Bob had been and he was surprised to hear a young woman's voice calling out.

He ran to the edge of the train's roof and saw a young blond woman clinging to the edge her eyes filled with tears.

"Steady now." Andrew called reaching for her hands. "I've got you." 

He pulled her up and she clung to him trembling with relief.

"Hey now take it easy you're safe." Andrew soothed softly.

"I'll never be safe again. My little boy was stolen from me and I have no way of getting him back. I saw this train and I hopped on thinking I might find some peace here. But that engineer Bob is crazy." She gasped still quite winded from hanging off the edge of the train and thinking she was going to die.

Andrew stared hard at the woman; no this could not be Jake's mother could it?

"What's your name? I'm Andrew." He said as they sat together on the train's roof trying to calm them.

"I'm Melissa Harris." She said quietly.

"Your son, his name is Jake right?" Andrew asked and she nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked in a stunned voice.

"My friend Monica was Jake's nanny. She did everything she could to stop your ex husband from taking Jake but she couldn't. He knocked her out and almost killed her. I tried to stop it all from happening but I was to late in getting there. I had been delayed and by the time I had gotten there Monica lay dying and Jake was gone." Andrew said with deep pain in his voice.

Melissa stood staring at Andrew's deep green eyes filled with the same pain she was feeling.

Tears made their way down his cheeks as he wept unable to stop the flow of emotion as he thought of Jake and images of Monica who lay dying in her own blood had flashed before him.

Melissa leaned forward to hug him.

"I hate Mark. He has caused so many people so much pain. He grabbed Jake and was willing to let your friend die. He doesn't deserve to exist." She said referring to her ex husband.

For quiet some time the two wept against each other trying to find peace in a crazy situation.

Andrew became aware of Bob's presence again and he clung tightly to Melissa. 

Bob was waiting quietly for a choice from both of them.

If only Andrew knew that Monica was okay and that Jake was on that very train with his father who had made a terrible choice to join Bob. 

"Go away." Andrew mumbled with Melissa's voice echoing what he had said.

"You have one final chance left. I will be back in one hour for your decision. If you do not choose death is your only choice." Bob said as darkness fell around them with no moon and no stars to guide their way.

The demon left Melissa and Andrew still huddled together for warmth and safety.

They huddled closer and it grew unseasonably cold out for the middle of June.

They shivered and stared at each other trying to decide what to do. All Andrew could hear was Jake's crying for his mother all he could see was Monica gasp's as she lay dying before him.

If only he could see her again and know that she was okay. If only they knew that Jake was safe and he could get the boy back to his mother...

The pair prayed desperately for an answer. When all was silent Andrew and Melissa joined hands and looked for an entrance onto the train.

It was time to make a choice...

Monica was frustrated and angry as she watched the scene on the roof of the train play out before her.

She had to make Andrew see her somehow. She'd been told not to interfere but she couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pian...

The still quiet and chilly June night echoed with her shrill cry of his name.

She sank to her knees on the top of the train and sobbed as he and Melissa disappeared inside. She was too late. Andrew had made his choice and so had Melissa.

She cringed but refused to give up. She followed the pair into the train praying God forgive her for what she was about to do...

Three

Out of the corner of his eye Andrew caught sight of Monica. He whirled around and cried out just as Melissa too cried out in an angry voice "Mark you give me my son now!"

"Momma!" Jake cried and struggled to break free of his father's now tightened grip.

Andrew didn't know which way to turn.

There was Melissa and Jake who so desperately needed help then there was Monica alive and glowing before him.

He knew what he had to do.

He turned and he grabbed Jake in one swift move and put him into Melissa's arms.

Andrew whirled to face Mark who had taken Jake and hurt Monica.

It was all Andrew could do to keep from tackling the man and pummeling him to within an inch of his life.

"Do you know what you did? You hurt an angel and you kidnapped your own son. If I wasn't still an angel you wouldn't be breathing right now. "Andrew fumed. Never in his angelic existence had he felt so angry.

He turned to Monica and pushed Melissa and Jake to her. "Take them away from here...This isn't going to be pretty." Andrew said in almost a growl.

Monica was frightened. Bob had appeared again and he was smiling an oily evil smile.

Monica felt sick as Andrew and Mark confronted each other.

"Monica go!" He shouted and she trembled not liking what she was seeing at all.

Melissa took Jake and gave him to Monica.

"Watch over my son please. I'll help Andrew." She said and with the pleading look she gave Monica and the crying child in her arms the angel turned and fled further down the train.

Suddenly Mark's wicked ugly laughter reached her ears.

"Nobody can help your angel friend now Missy." He said as she turned to look.

She ran to Andrew who lay crumpled on the floor of the fast moving train.

She listened for a heart beat but there was none.

"Andrew No!" She screamed and Monica now three cars down heard the echos of Melissa's screams.

She froze and felt ready to pass out. Dear God what had happened to Andrew? She raced back with Jake in her arms praying she was in time to help him,

Four   
Monica shielded Jake as they appeared in the doorway of the passenger car that they had just fled.

Melissa took her boy back into her embrace as she sobbed at the loss of the one who'd tried his best to help her.

"Please God." Melissa prayed. "Have mercy on Andrew. He doesn't deserve this. He's been so like an angel to me."

Mark laughed in the face of his ex wife's earnest prayers.

"Do you think God hears you, you are nothing to him. This man is no more an angel then I am. You are a loser Melissa and God knows that." Mark said cruelly.

"Shut up Mark. Mom is not a loser. I can't believe I ever called you Dad." Jake shouted pulling away from his mother only to run into the waiting arms of Tess.

She was giving Mark such an ugly look that he froze on the spot his hands trembling and his face sheet white.

"How dare you mock God Marcus Henry Jones. How dare you use God to control Melissa? Do you not think that God knows your heart and your intentions? Melissa is very correct in stating that Andrew was like an angel. He is an angel. Do you not see what you have done Mark not only to God but to your own family? How dare you!" She said her glare piercing and her face red as a beet.

The glory of God shown on her head and shoulders as well as Monica's. 

Melissa gathered up Andrew in his arms and a tear splashed on his cheek.

"Don't cry Melissa.' Monica soothed gently. "An angel can never die. He still has a choice to make and we'll know when he makes that choice."

Melissa sighed and spoke to Andrew. "I didn't know who you were Andrew. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. I'd give anything just to see you happy and back with your friends." She said.

They all let out a shriek when Andrew's still body disappeared from her embrace and Bob's laughter could be heard throughout the swiftly moving train.

"It looks like he's made his choice." Melissa said sadly and the others were quiet except for the sound of Monica's sobbing.

Melissa Tess and Jake gathered round her hugging her to them and crying as well. It was over. There was nothing they could do but go on. Andrew had made his choice and they would never see him again.

With heavy hearts they made their way through the train to get off at the next stop. All except for Mark.

He knew somehow he had to fix this. This was all his fault.

"Daddy!" Jake screamed as Mark fled back into the train looking for Andrew.

Jake broke away from Melissa and raced after his father.

"Jake!" Melissa screamed and followed her son into the car.

Tess and Monica went after them fear in their hearts. This wasn't over yet.

Five

There's a long black train  
Coming down the line  
Feeding off the souls that are lost and crying  
Tails of sin only evil remains  
Watch out brother for that long Black Train

Look to the heavens  
You can look to the skies  
You can find redemption  
staring back into your eyes  
There is protection and there is  
peace the same burn in your ticket for that  
Long Black Train

cause there's victory in the lord I say  
Victory in the lord  
Cling to the father and his holy name  
and don't go riding on that long Black Train

There's a engine there on that Long Black Train  
making you wonder if your ride is worth the pain  
he's just a waitin' on your heart to say  
let me ride on that long black train

But you know there's victory in the lord I say  
victory in the lord  
Cling to the father and his holy name  
and don't go ridin on that long Black Train

Well I can hear the whistle from a mile away  
it sounds so good  
but I must stay away  
that train is a beauty making everybody stare  
but its only destination is the middle of nowhere

But you know there's victory in the lord I say  
victory in the lord  
Cling to the father and his holy name  
and don't go riding' on that long Black Train

I said cling to the father and his holy name and don't go ridin' on that black train  
yes watch out brother for that long black train  
the devils a ridin' that long black train.

The song floated through Andrew's memory as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He was in a dark compartment of the train where images of the past few days played on the walls, tormenting him. 

He began to scream "Help me..." over and over again.  
He curled up into a ball tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought of Melissa Jake Monica Tess and even Mark.

His heart ached for Monica's loving embrace. If only he could feel it again...if only...

Monica stood still as she felt Andrew's anguish. She felt his longing the same one she had. Her chest began to ache and she felt faint. Melissa and Jake stopped seeing their friend in such agony.

The angel felt as though she couldn't breathe. She stumbled but Melissa helped her move as quickly as they could through the train.

Mark sensing something was wrong came back to check on the three. Without a word he gathered Monica up in his arms and followed Tess to where Andrew was locked in pain and sadness.

Tess ran her hand over the compartment door and it unlocked revealing Andrew still huddled in a ball.

Mark nodded at Melissa and she understood. She offered Mark a small smile and then she went to Andrew.

"Come on Andrew, let go of all of this. This is all because of me and Mark and Jake. You are suffering because of us but you don't have to, Andrew Monica needs you, please snap out of it..." Melissa pleaded softly.

She wrapped Andrew in a loving hug and kissed the top of his head.

Slowly his eyes opened and he focused on his friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked his eyes revealing the anguish he had been feeling over not being able to help Melissa and her son.

She nodded. "It's Monica that needs you now." She said and immediately he reached for his friend.

Mark placed the angel gently in her friend's care and they all waited and watched to see what would happen.

Melissa stood with Tess and they held each other tightly waiting and hoping.

Mark picked up Jake and held him tightly singing the notes of that melody over and over again while Bob waiting anxiously in a dark corner of the compartment. It all hinged on Monica now. If she awoke all would be well if she didn't Bob smiled knowing he would win and Andrew would belong to him for eternity...

Six

Andrew held Monica close to him her eyes fluttering here and there but staying shut.

"Angel girl, please I need you. Don't go away and leave me please." Andrew pleaded tugging at Mark's heart strings.

He turned and gave Melissa a sad look, a look that said I would change things if I could but I can't.

To everyone's surprise Melissa went to Mark and wrapped her arms around her and their son.

"I have been such a jerk. I'm so sorry." He said and Andrew felt his heart lighten for the first time in months.

Monica stirred in his arms and he hugged her to him covering her face in gentle kisses in an effort to bring her around.

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at her friend glad to see him awake too.

She sat up slowly and reached to hug her friend.

She smiled to see that Mark was kissing Melissa and Jake had a happy grin on his face.

Tess was smiling and pleased at how everything was working out.

She helped her friends to stand and they shared a hug. Cleansing tears fell from their eyes and at last their hearts were right with God again.

Bob was infruatited. Suddenly the train jolted violently and they were all thrown against the side when it crashed.

Their were cries and screams in the air. Bob was laughing wickedly throughout the train.

Everyone was searching for everyone else in the darkness and Melissa and Mark screamed in agony when they discovered that Jake had once again disappeared...

The searched every inch of the train looking for the child praying it wasn't to late to save him...

Seven  
Melissa screamed for Jake and Mark tried to console her but to no avail. She pushed him away and took off after Jake. He followed along with Andrew Monica and Tess.

They heard Jake's cries and Mark wondered how he could have been so stupid and foolish to have taken their baby from Melissa. The very same torment he was in now he must have put her through earlier.

They checked each and every compartment and Andrew went out onto the roof of the train.

He saw Bob holding a screaming frightening Jake over the edge.

Jake bit down hard on the demon's hand.

Andrew did his best to fight him off just as the others appeared on the roof.

Monica screamed in terrible fear when she saw Jake go over the edge.

Andrew caught him just in time put him into Melissa's loving arms and was slimmed hard in the side by Bob who had had enough of this.

They wrestled teetered and at last Bob was victorious.

Andrew went over the edge screaming for Monica.

Then all was silent except for Monica's gasps and cries.

She screamed for Andrew but no answer came.

She staggered and would've fallen but Mark caught her and tried to comfort her but to no avail. Alas there would be no peace for Monica no that Andrew was gone.

She turned wrathful eyes on Bob and gave him a look that made the demon turn and run with her chasing...Tess still in grief over Andrew took off after Monica praying she could help at least one of her angel babies...

Eight

It was Melissa who noticed fingers creeping over the edge of the train roof. "Andrew!" She screamed and scrambled over to help pull her friend up onto the train roof. Mark and Jake had taken off after Monica Tess and Bob.

They clung together for a few moments trying to catch their breath.

"Are you alright?" She asked when she could speak.

"Yes." He answered looking around. "Wait a minute where is everybody else?"

Melissa's eyes bulged. "Andrew, come on, we have to stop Monica. She went after Bob thinking we'd lost you." She said helping he up.

"She what?" He asked as they took off across the top of the train.

"She went after Bob. She was pretty distraught after you went over the side of the train." She explained.

Andrew was quiet. He was amazed at the spunk of his angel girl and also at the depths of friendship they shared.

He felt healed restored made new and whole again because of that friendship.

He and Melissa picked up speed, and finally at the very last car the caboose they found Monica facing off with Bob.

She was about to lunge at him when Andrew screamed out "Monica no! He's not worth it. This is exactly what he wants you to do!" 

Monica whirled around at the sound of his friend's voice.

His face was dirty his long hair was flying every which way but she didn't care.

She flew into his strong embrace and they held each other forgetting the world around them.

Tess wrapped her arms around her two angel babies and Bob started to go after Melissa.

Mark stepped forward and punched him hard.

He gathered Melissa close and they pulled Jake into their embrace. They stood close to the angels. "Go away Bob. You have lost everything. None of us want to go with you." He said holding his gaze steadily.

Bob screamed and the train lurched to a hault but when the demon looked up he sighed and started walking away for the whole group had vanished. "Oh well, you win some you lose some." He muttered and hummed the tune of the song "the Long Black Train..."

After all there would always be someone that would make the wrong choice and he would run this train for along long time to come.

There would always be angels to stop him but it didn't matter, the train was his destiny and for him the battle would never be over. He  
was sure that he'd see those angels again and next time it would be so easy to get away he'd make sure of that...

Epilogue  
the angels sat in the church with little Jake watching as his parents got remarried. Andrew was Mark's best man Monica was Melissa's matron of honor and Jake held the rings.

Tess married them and sang for them.

Later they had just a small reception with the angels.

Everyone was dancing while Tess sang.

"I have some wonderful news for everyone for Mark and Jake especially. I'm going to have a baby." Melissa declared and everyone cheered.

"If its a girl it will be Monica Angel. If it's a boy it will be Mark Andrew. and Tess will be the god mother." Mark said proudly.

Later on Andrew and Monica had some time to themselves. They were going to watch little Jake while his parents went on honeymoon.

They sat together on the balcony watching the stars and the moon dance with the same joy they were feeling at being reunited.

Andrew hugged Monica and whispered softly "I never had a friend better then you. Mark had his angel and I have mine."

Monica hugged him tightly and they sighed in contentment as a beautiful white dove flew up into the night leaving two friends happy and at peace with each other and the world around them...


End file.
